The Devil You Know
by blackkitty479
Summary: People do crazy things when they're in love. But Jane never knew how crazy this could get... until Maura got on the dark side. Lots of angst and sadness and things that will probably make you hate me at first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Many of you will probably hate me at first for writing this… But I just had to do it. Also, this is going to be more like Maura from the books (as in a darker version of her and her mother being a serial killer). As I said, it had to be done. Enjoy .**_

_People do crazy things when they are in love_. Or so she had heard. The craziest thing, however, was that this didn't feel crazy at all. All those people had been telling her this was what she was supposed to do –Hoyt, her mother, and many other _bad guys_ she had helped catching, had told her she was one of them. And she never believed that. Sure, she respected them, feared them, but never approved of them. Yes, she liked dissecting people, but not because she was a sadist, but because dead people had always told her stories. Not nice stories, but sad ones that helped her find out who killed them, that helped her bringing peace to her servants. She was after all, their queen. The queen of the dead, so they called her. And now they were going to find out that the Queen had called another person to her kingdom.

Adrenaline was rushing in her veins when her scalpel made the first cut. She had never been like her colleagues. Most of them were butchers, cutting through the skin, brutally opening ribcages and all that, but she wasn't like that. She knew that she had to be delicate, to show the victims the respect they hadn't received from their killers. And now that she was on the other side, she wasn't going to change that. The skin of her victim embraced the touch of her scalpel like it was the most natural thing in the world. Maura's fingers dipped in blood and she shivered for a while. But she knew better than to be afraid. After all, blood was 83% water. Wasn't it strange? Add a little 17% of plasma and other nutriments to water and suddenly the thing that keeps us alive becomes something terrifying, scary, anything but tasty or appealing. But not for the Queen of the Dead. This was just an offering from her victim, and she relished the way the blood went down on her hands, as if it was washing all her sins away. The tricky part was, she didn't have too many sins. Sure, there was this thing she was doing at the moment, but that wasn't a sin. It was something that had to be done. They had spent many nights convincing her of that, and she knew that they were right.

With a sigh, Maura made a V-cut on her victim, just like the ones she did almost daily in the autopsy lab. Just like the fashionable clothes she was wearing, the human body was a work of art. A work of art that needed to be cherished, admired and most of all, exposed. But she was going to get to the exposed part later. For now, this was just a little chat between a Queen and her future servant, a date more intimate that she had ever imagined. It was like a job interview, but nothing of the stiffness that this kind of meeting would normally mean. _Do you want to be my servant? Do you want to help me get to her? Do you want to make me happy?_ Yes, her victim did. Even if she was unable to talk, Maura knew that a good queen knows what her servants think even when they don't speak.

But this wasn't enough, and she knew it. Any serial killer had a signature and a style. Maura was at the beginning and she didn't have any of these. She always knew she had to use her scalpel as a murder weapon, for so many reasons, but what was going to be her next step? Her first idea was to implant the scalpel in the palm of her victim, but she couldn't do that. Serial killers don't cheat off each other. Besides, Jane was the only one who was worthy of such marks. It was her who Maura wanted; it was her who haunted Maura's dreams. Of course, this didn't have to matter at the moment, but there was going to be a time when this would be the only thing that would matter. She and Jane had shared a bond that was a lot stronger than friendship or even love. And if Maura was to be honest with her, this was the only thing that got her into this. She did this for Jane, for protecting her and for showing her that she loves her more than anything on this planet. It was ironic in a way. She had always thought of herself as a lonely queen, the type who would never seriously fall for anyone. But when Jane showed up she realized that the Queen of the Dead needed a king. And granted, Jane wasn't exactly a king, but she was the closest thing to this that Maura ever had. This was the very thing that made this craziness seem so logical and normal. _Do you want to take me, Jane?_ Maura thought as she carved five letters on her victim's skin, two on the right palm and the other three on the left. _Yes, yes you do._ Maura smiled when the work was finished. Now Jane was going to know that it was her. _ Alea jacta est. _The dice has been cast. A phrase that Julius Caesar had said on the 10th of January BC as he led his army across the River Rubicon in Northern Italy. Maura couldn't help giggling. She was going google mouth even when Jane wasn't there to hear her. Oh well. Jane was now going to know exactly who did it. And she was going to come for her and try to stop her. And that was exactly what Maura wanted. Sending another smile to her new servant, Maura wiped her hands of the blood and threw a last look at her first crime scene. It had all gone a lot better than she had expected. Great. _Come for me Jane._ Maura whispered as she closed the door with a small sound. No need to disturb the dead. The letters that she had carved on her victim still shined from the blood inside them. LLBFFs. Until death was going to do them part. This was the only thing that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For starters, I'd like to thank you for all the reviews you gave me. I am glad to see that you don't hate me as much as I thought you would xD. Anyway, enjoy again:).**_

"Hey guys do you have any idea where Maura is?" Jane asked entering her office. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She took some days off." Korsak replied. "And to tell you the truth, her timing couldn't have been worse. The guy who replaced her is a total idiot, just got out of med school. And as if this wasn't enough, we have a crime on our hands. A very ugly one if you ask me. Frankie discovered it."

"The poor guy could barely hold his lunch." Frost laughed. "But hey, I am not really the one to talk, am I?"

"Can I take a look?" Jane asked and Frost handed her some pictures. The detective froze when she saw them. "I know who did it." She said. "Maura is in great danger. I have to find her."

"How do you know?"

"The man we're looking for is Giovanni Gilberti. He's a mechanic."

"A mechanic? Jane these cuts seem to be very professional. Just like a coroner would do it." Korsak pointed.

"It's a sign for Maura. Like are the letters that are carved on the victim's skin."

"You know what they mean?"

"Life long best friends forever." Jane smiled. "You see, Giovanni was Maura's boyfriend. The only problem with him was that he was not exactly what Maura wanted. So she asked my help, and we tricked him into thinking we were… you know."

"LLBFFs" Frost laughed. "As in…"

"Yes, exactly like that, Frost. Hey, Maura was desperate to get rid of him."

"Exactly how convincing were you two?"

"As convincing as we had to. And I swear, Frost, if you don't wipe that stupid smile off your face, I am going to kick you right in the-"

"I got it, I got it." Frost grinned. "OK, so you think this Giovanni guy did this?"

"I never thought he was capable of that, but he kept saying that Maura is his soul mate and all that. I guess he took the breakup a lot worse than we two thought. We have to find her and warn her. Meanwhile, I'm going to get Giovanni here for a little talk."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Detective Rizzoli. We have to talk." A man interrupted them and Jane threw him a questioning look.

"I am Benjamin Macrae, but you can call me Benny. I'm the new coroner."

"Only until Dr. Isles come back." Jane pointed out and regretted it immediately. Truth is, if they had met under different circumstances, she would have thought that this Benny character was pretty hot. Sure, he was there and Maura wasn't, which already meant that he had just lost a brownie point from her, but there was something really attractive about him. Maybe it was his deep voice, maybe it was the way his lab coat fitted him, revealing all those slender muscles he had underneath it, or maybe it was just the contrast between his incredibly blue eyes and his dark hair, but Jane knew for sure that she was going to miss him when he would leave.

"Dr. Isles is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I saw the crime scene with my own eyes. As you could see from the photos, there is a lot of blood, a little too much I would say."

"Did you test it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you test the blood on the scene? Do you know it's blood?" Jane asked.

"I think it is obvious, Detective Rizzoli. Sure, I will test it, but it's more than a safe guess to say that it is blood."

Jane couldn't help a smile. Sexy as hell and making assumptions. Her type of guy. Not her type of coroner though, but she was going to get used to this.

"However, Detective, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Benny said.

"You can call me Jane you know."

"OK then. Jane… I found some finger prints on the victim and I took the liberty of searching them in your database."

"Let me guess. You didn't find anything."

"I did, actually. They are the same prints that are on the murder weapon. A scalpel."

"Wait. The killer used a scalpel?"

"Yes."

"Great so he wants us both."

"Actually, Jane, the fingerprints belong to Dr. Isles."

"Those on the scalpel you mean?"

"Both."

"You're wrong."

"I am sorry, Jane, but I think it's a safe guess to say that Maura Isles is our main suspect."

"I don't do safe guesses when it comes to my best friend, Mr. Macrae. Giovanni is probably trying to frame her."

"Rizzoli, my office, now!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh shouted from his office and Jane rushed to his call.

"Don't tell me those words, Cavanaugh. Just don't." she almost begged him.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli. You're off this case."

"Maura Isles is in danger!"

"Maura Isles is probably the one who did it, Jane. You see? This is exactly why I need you to step away. You are too involved emotionally speaking."

"You're damn right I am. She's my best friend!"

"I'm sorry. We are all off the case anyway. Given the fact that Dr. Isles is one of us and we might all be subjective... Someone else has taken the lead."

"Who?" Jane asked angrily.

"The FBI."

"What now the feds are in for a single murder?"

"Three murders apparently. The one that Frankie found is the third one. There were two others. Same MO, same signature."

"The V-cut and the letters?"

"Yes. I know that you don't want to accept this, Rizzoli, but we will have to consider Dr. Isles guilty until proven otherwise."

"I'll see what the feds have to say about that."

"You would really fight with them over Maura?"

"If I have to, yes."

"Rizzoli, I don't want to get into traffic just because your girlfriend chops people, alright?"

"You won't. It's all on me. Now, who is the one that leads the investigation?"

"I wish I could say _it's good to see you again, Jane_, but since I know the feeling's not mutual at the moment…" Gabriel Dean said, entering the room.

"I should have known. Did you ask specifically for this case?"

"Jane…"

"Did you?"

"You needed somebody to be besides you with all this madness Jane. I'll let you know what we'll find. Also, I am sorry to say, but this new Benny guy of yours can't do the autopsy on the victims anymore. We'll take care of anything at the bureau. You just tell him to hand over anything he found to us."

"She didn't do it, Gabriel. I know that." Jane's voice was softer now. "I need you to help me prove this."


End file.
